


All the Small Things

by ninjasherlock



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221b Ficlets, M/M, Mostly Fluff, maybe a little smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjasherlock/pseuds/ninjasherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small set of 221B ficlets depicting the workings of a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> My first 221B fic -- pain in the ass to keep up with the numbers by the way, but it was worthwhile. I guess.

It was innocent enough.

A simple peck on the lips.He'd only done it so their cover wouldn't be blown, _for the case_.

Simple as that. Done and done. They could both move on afterwards.

Except they couldn't. Neither was expecting to _enjoy_ the quick little peck. Neither expected they'd want another.

But they did.

Both tried so valiantly to forget, it was nothing! An insignifigant little kiss, for a case and nothing more!

Oh, but how they wished it could be something more! How they longed for another taste, another touch! Neither aware of the other's longing -- too wrapped up in their own worries.

But I'm straight.

I'm married to my work.

Aren't I?

What's wrong with me? He obviously doesn't feel that way. I'm not even sure _I_ feel that way. 

Denial.

Sweet denial. Both choose to ignore what they felt, consequently choosing to ignore the other.

Avoidance.

If I stay away from him, it'll go away. If I don't touch him more than necessary. . . But all promises lie forgotten as they clamber into the cab. 

An accidental brushing of fingers.

The grasping of hands, sleeves.

A shared glance -- unspoken words. Uncertainty. Another inch closer, that's all. Wait, when did you get so close?

Only one block left, last chance. Now or never. Here goes nothing.

A kiss.

 

Bliss.


End file.
